Baby You Can Drive My Car
by errydayimhummelin
Summary: Kurt Hummel had thought driver's ed was going to be a huge waste of time. But then Blaine Anderson came along and changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just to explain the way teen driving in this fic is going to work. I am basing it off of my own experiences in New York. I know that's inaccurate, but that's what I'm most comfortable writing about and what I think works best for our boys. Basically, Blaine is 16 and 1/4 and has his learner's permit (meaning he can drive with another licensed driver in the car with him.) Kurt is 16 and 3/4 and has his junior license (meaning he can drive by himself with some restrictions- basically a 9 PM curfew and only one other person under 18 in the car with him at a time.) For driver's ed, they have sixteen classes that are an hour and a half each. They also have an hour and a half lecture class, which I will get to later.

* * *

><p>Kurt shut his locker and sighed. It was a Friday afternoon. Usually, Friday afternoons meant Glee club and then a date back at his house with one of his favorite musicals. Yes, it was a little cliché, and more than a little antisocial, but Kurt always felt that he needed the peace and quiet, especially when Regionals were approaching and he was starting to wonder if Rachel Berry had finally cracked.<p>

Unfortunately for him, though, New Directions' latest number and _West Side Story_ would have to wait. Kurt was starting driver's ed and it was just his luck that he would get stuck with the Friday afternoon class and have to start his weekend in a cramped old car with people he would most likely hate for a full hour and a half. And if all that weren't enough, Kurt had already passed his road test, so he wouldn't be learning anything that he didn't already know. His dad was forcing him to take the class because it lowered the insurance on the Navigator. Or at least, that's what Burt had told him. Kurt had more than a sneaking suspicion that it was so he could get his senior license earlier and take from Burt the thankless job of shuttling Finn, who was unsurprisingly not the world's best driver, and his friends where they wanted to go.

By the time Kurt finished thinking about how much he did not want to go to driver's ed, he had reached the spot where the driving program manager had said the car would pick them up. Kurt was the first one there, which made him more than a little nervous._ What if I'm the only one? Or worse, what if it's just me and another person? Oh god, I hope the other person is a friend. Imagine if they're a Cheerio? Or even worse, a football player? Shit shit shit, what if it's_- Kurt shuddered before he even went there, that was an idea he would not even consider, he refused to let the fear and the pain pull him under when his mind was simply imagining the worst possible scenarios like it always did. Kurt's thoughts were thankfully interrupted by a voice he recognized in his ear.

"Wow, Hummel, the way you're lounging by the side of the road with those jeans, are you sure you don't hustle in your spare time?"

"Santana!" Kurt hissed reprimandingly. "Now is _not_ the time or the place."

"Relax, Buttercup, it was just a joke. You're much too classy for hustling. No, you would have an escort service, a pimp, a wealthy married businessman, the whole nine yards."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times but ending up just shaking his head. He was still getting used to this Santana and hadn't yet figured out how to respond to what came out of her mouth. If someone had told him a year ago that they would be friends, he would have laughed in their faces. But here they were, even though Kurt wasn't sure if "friend" was the best way to describe their relationship. Santana was unbelievably crude and horribly offensive to him and said some things that made his cheeks burn and had once caused him to spit out his coffee all over one of Rachel's god-awful animal sweaters (which honestly wasn't too terrible of a loss). But at the end of the day, she was still there for him and for all of the Glee kids and he knew that it was only when someone came after them or one of her other friends that the real claws came out. Kurt was about to ask her if she was in his driver's ed car- because really, why else would she be there- when he heard some footsteps approaching and a voice called out from behind him that he had never heard before in his life.

"This is where we meet for driver's ed, right? The 2:45 class? With Mrs…um, one second, I forgot the name, um-" Kurt heard the kid, whoever he was, rifle through some papers- "oh yeah, with Mrs. O'Brien?"

"Yes, it is," Kurt answered before he turned around to catch a glimpse of the person. _Just my luck, _he thought,_ a stranger_. _If it was just me and Santana, it wouldn't be too awkward. But no, this kid has to come along and force me to get used to 16 classes' worth of uncomfortable silenc-_ Oh. Well then.

Kurt blinked quickly and looked the boy over a little more closely. He had thick curly hair, which looked like he had tried to gel it back but hadn't really succeeded, leaving pieces sticking up in the back that Kurt had the strange overwhelming urge to smooth down. And he had some of the most incredible eyes Kurt had ever seen, green mixed with yellow mixed with flecks of brown. To top it all off, the fashionista in Kurt noted with satisfaction, he was wearing a black bowtie with red stripes that went extremely well with his red skinny jeans. Which, the gay boy in Kurt noted with satisfaction, fit him rather nicely. Suddenly, the boy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, um, is everything OK?" Kurt could see some confusion in his eyes- god, those _eyes_- and his nose was scrunched up with concern. Kurt realized he had just been caught flat-out staring and blushed profusely.

"Yeah, everything's… yeah, everything's fine," he stammered. "Um, I was just… uh, I was just wondering if you go to McKinley… because I'm pretty sure, yeah, I don't think... I've ever… seen you around before…?" Kurt trailed off lamely.

The boy grinned and Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if the squirrel climbing up the tree nearby had soared into the air and started singing _Enchanted_-style because of how bright this kid's smile was. He shook his head. "Oh, no. I go to Dalton Academy up in Westerville. I board there during the week but my mom misses me too much to let me stay there full-time. Or at least that's what she says. I think it has more to do with the fact that I help her with the chores," he added conspiratorially. "Anyway, I come down to Lima and stay with her for the weekends. And they don't offer driver's ed at Dalton so I decided to take it while I'm here." The boy shrugged with a smile- _seriously,_ Kurt thought,_ I need to find out what this kid is so happy about all the time_- before clapping his hand to his forehead. "Damn, I forgot to introduce myself, sorry. I'm Blaine Anderson." He extended his hand with _yet another smile, really?_

Kurt stood there dumbfounded before mentally kicking himself and reaching his hand out to shake the other boy's. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He tried to keep his voice calm, confident, collected, even though he at the moment was anything but because hello, it was not every day you met a gorgeous boy who seemed to be gay_- please please PLEASE be gay_, Kurt prayed_- _in Lima, Ohio.

Santana, whom Kurt had honestly forgotten was there thanks to wonder boy- _Blaine_, he corrected himself mentally- looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, and laughed. "Well, well, well... isn't this going to be a fun couple of months."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I won't be doing too many author's notes, just the last one about the way driver's ed works and this one about the way this fic will work. Because of my schedule, chapters are going to be pretty short. But this will enable me to update more often (we'll see exactly how often) and will keep me from getting burnt out which is GOOD. If you have any more questions, you can go to my Tumblr (tinyasfuck.) Special shoutout to my beta for this entire fic, the lovely Dani (morelikemidsized.) Reviews are ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before Kurt and Blaine could react to Santana's statement, a car pulled up to the curb in front of them.<p>

"I'm guessing that's us?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm not sure. I mean, there are probably millions of cars that come by here with student driver bumper stickers all over the rear window. We wouldn't want to get in the wrong one." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them. _God, Kurt, really? _he mentally chided himself. _A lot of people may know how sarcastic you are but Blaine most certainly does not. And now he's going to think that you're a giant bitch. Way to make a good first impression._

But Blaine surprised Kurt by chuckling softly in response. "Yeah, I guess I did deserve that one." They both turned to look at the instructor who had just gotten out of the car. She was older than Kurt had expected and had on a floor-length velour skirt that made Kurt shudder in disgust, but she seemed nice enough and that was really all that mattered. Kurt most certainly did _not_ want to end up with one of those strict teachers he had heard horror stories about who kicked you out if you so much as let out a peep from the backseat.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Brien. I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine stepped forward and extended his hand, much like he had done to Kurt just minutes before.

But unlike Kurt, the teacher waved his hand away. "Oh sweetie, you can just call me Jeannie."

"Okay, um, Jeannie it is then!" Blaine closed his hand, which was still outstretched, into a fist and brought it to his side, where he started to tap out a little drum beat in what was clearly an attempt to make it look like he hadn't just been left hanging. Kurt watched him do this with amusement. When Blaine looked up and saw the smile playing at Kurt's lips, he shot him a look that Kurt would have described as petulant, like Blaine was a child who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away, except for the odd fact that that it sent shivers running down his spine.

Next, Santana and Kurt introduced themselves and Jeannie asked to see their learner's permits. Kurt had barely pulled his out of his wallet when Santana grabbed it out of his hand and peered at the picture with a smirk. "Wow, Hummel, if I didn't know any better, I would say you took this picture right after getting laid."

Kurt turned bright red and immediately went on the defensive. "For your information, San, my hair looks like that because I'd been running my fingers through it for an hour wondering when the fuck I was going to be able to take my road test and freaking out about if I was going to pass. And the fluorescent lighting in that building was _not_ doing my complexion any favors."

Santana handed back the license with a shrug and snapped her fingers before expectantly reaching her hand out to Blaine.

"Um, yes?"

"Can I see your permit?" Santana demanded.

"Well, that depends. Can you ask nicely?" Blaine wondered, imitating Santana's tone.

She sighed in frustration. "Mini me, could I _please_ see your permit? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Blaine ignored Santana's request. "Well, I'm not so sure I want to give it to you, seeing what you just called me and how much you insulted Kurt's picture. Which looked incredible, if I do say so myself." Kurt blushed for what felt like the fiftieth time in five minutes-_wow, he really needed to work on keeping that under control_-while at the same time desperately hoping for Blaine to say his name again.

"As a matter of fact," Blaine said with a grin, "to make Kurt-" _yes, there we go_, _keep it coming, _Kurt thought- "feel a little better about what you said to him, I'm going to show _him_ my permit picture." He moved away from Santana, who was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, to stand next to the boy in question. "Okay," Blaine whispered as he leaned closer to Kurt's face, making the other boy suddenly feel a little weak in the knees. "You have to promise not to laugh."

Kurt held his right hand up in the gesture for scout's honor. "I swear." Blaine nodded and pulled out his wallet with great fanfare, as if instead of a learner's permit it held the meaning of life. He slowly slid out the small plastic card and passed it to Kurt, who was starting to wonder what the hell made this picture so special. But then Blaine flipped it over to reveal the front and Kurt couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh my god," he started giggling. "I cannot believe it. You- that- how…" At this he stopped to catch his breath because he was wheezing from laughing so hard. In the picture, Blaine's hair looked completely normal-_great, actually_- and his clothes looked absolutely fine. But his face. Just thinking about Blaine's squinting eyes and large toothy smile that stretched from ear to ear made Kurt double over from another round of giggles. He looked up, dashing tears from his eyes, to see Blaine pouting above him.

"You said you wouldn't laugh. You even gave me scouts' honor, Kurt, c'mon!" But he was- as he always seemed to be, Kurt had realized- grinning as he said this. Then he turned to stick his tongue out at Santana, who was a couple feet away from them, looking very pissed off. "Don't worry, San!" he called out, already adopting Kurt's nickname. "I'll show you the very last day. It'll be our big surprise!"

Santana's frown softened slightly. "Fine, hobbit. I'll be patient. But just you wait. I am _not_ the girl you want to mess with. And I cannot wait to show you how we do it in Lima Heights."

Before Kurt could say anything- because he never stayed out of a bitch fight and really wanted, if he was being honest with himself, to show off some of his verbal sparring skills in front of Blaine- he was stopped by the sound of a throat clearing.

They all turned toward Jeannie, the instructor, who already looked sick of them. "Look, I'm fine with chit-chat but we need to get started." She pointed to Kurt. "You have your junior license already, so I'm guessing you're the most comfortable. You okay with going first?"

"Sure," Kurt said, already skipping around to the driver's side of the car. He slid into the driver's seat, adjusted it, raised the front mirror a little, and of course pulled down the visor to check his hair. After making sure every strand was in place, he turned around to see Santana slide in behind the passenger seat and Blaine, who had been holding the door open for her, get in behind him. Jeannie was already next to him making a note on what looked to be a chart of driving time. "Um, when can I go?"

"Whenever you're ready, honey."

Kurt shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. Even though he hated the idea of driver's ed, he absolutely loved driving, the feeling of power and control it gave him, of the outside world speeding by, of being able to get in a car and experience the drunken possibility of being able to go absolutely anywhere and everywhere. Driving made him feel like one day he _would_ be able to escape Lima, that small pond in which he was unfortunately the big gay fish.

As Kurt slowed down to stop at a red light, he saw Santana nudge Blaine in the rear-view mirror. She opened her mouth and Kurt focused on trying to catch what she was about to say. This didn't prove difficult as she made no effort to keep her voice down. "So. Brian or Billy or whatever the hell your name is,"- "Blaine," he muttered under his breath- "the siren in my head is giving me a freakin' headache every time I look at that god-awful bowtie around your neck and those pants the color of my abuela's lipstick. I just want to make sure my accuracy is still 100%. Basically, what I'm asking is… are you or are you not gay?"

At this the light turned green. Kurt, startled by how bluntly Santana had asked the question- which he, admittedly, really wanted to know the answer to- slammed his foot on the accelerator, making the car shoot forward before he pressed gently on the brakes and was able to get it under control. He took a deep breath and kept driving, trying not to appear like he was listening too hard.

"Wow, Santana, your subtlety astounds me." _Huh, guess I'm not the only sarcastic one around here,_ Kurt thought. "But yes," Blaine answered. "I am 100% gay."

Kurt, returning his full focus back to the road, smiled. Maybe driver's ed wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Kurt knew it, his driving time was up. Blaine brightly volunteered to drive next and Kurt found himself in the backseat with a perfect view of Blaine as he sat down in front of the wheel. Kurt couldn't help but grin when he saw that Blaine had to push his seat forward and tilt the rear-view mirror down because he was smaller than Kurt. After Blaine had satisfied Jeannie with all of the necessary pre-driving steps, he put the car in reverse. Before pulling out of the parking space and heading onto the road, though, he reached his hand toward the radio button.

"May I?" he asked Jeannie politely.

"Sure, Barney, go ahead."

Blaine ignored the slip-up turned the radio to 93.9 FM, the local hit radio station, which was currently playing "Top of the World." Santana grinned. "Now _that_ is what I'm talking about."

Blaine smiled back at her before pulling out of the parking space and on to the road. As they drove, the thump of the bass shaking the small car, Santana started lip-syncing. "_Boy you know you get me hi-ee-i-ee-igh, won't you take me for a ri-ee-i-ee-ide, tell me where you want to go_, _ooooooooooh, tell me where you want to go, ooooooooooh_." As she sang, she had clicked open her seatbelt and slid over to Kurt. By the end of the chorus, she was practically on top of his lap, almost grinding on him as she shook her hips back and forth to the beat. "C'mon, Kurt, dance with me." Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Kurt. Loosen up. This is like the most clubtastic song on the radio right now. Across the United States, millions of gay boys are dancing to it and hooking up to it and fucking in backrooms with it playing in the background. It's like a required part of your gay heritage." She grabbed Kurt's arms and uncrossed them as she tried to help him move back and forth. Kurt quickly pulled his arms back and sat up straight in his seat."

"San, you know as well as I do that there is no such thing as 'gay heritage.' And just because I'm gay doesn't mean clubs are my second home. Now I hate to break it to you, but there is just no way I'm dancing to a song that uses Auto-Tune more than I use moisturizing cream. I refuse."

"Please? You know you want to!"

Blaine, whom Kurt had forgotten was in the car with them, called out from the front seat in agreement. "Yeah, Kurt! You know you want to!" Kurt's attention snapped from Santana to Blaine as he wondered how much of their conversation the other boy had heard. But he stopped thinking about it when he saw Blaine dancing even more goofily than Santana. _Damn_, he thought. _Can one person really be _that_ adorable? _He was still staring when he felt Santana nudge him with her elbow.

"So," she whispered, stopping her dancing long enough to lean in close to Kurt. "When are you going to be tapping that?"

"_Santana_!" He slapped her on the leg with the back of his hand. "You better not have said what I think you just said because you are ten seconds away from being hit multiple times on the head with my ridiculously heavy designer bag."

Santana smirked in response. "C'mon, Hummel. We all know that the only eligible boy toy you'll find at McKinley is, to put it nicely, your right hand. And here, like manna from heaven, is a gorgeous, funny, did I mention _gay,_ boy our age who has a great taste in music and an even greater ass." Kurt's eyes slid away from Santana's to look at the body part in question, but he caught himself and forced his gaze to travel back to Santana before she noticed. "Yeah, I know, it's beautiful." Oh. She had noticed. "So, to clarify my question… when will you two be doing it?"

Kurt huffed and gave her his best bitch face. "Ok, Santana, I'm going to ignore the seventeen levels of offensive that you have managed to reach in this one car ride alone and just try to get it through your head that I'm not going to be falling head over heels for every gay guy I meet. Sure, he's cute and seems nice. And his ass is pretty fantastic, I will give you that. But I don't know him. And neither do you. So please stop placing bets on when we'll be having sex and start finding better things to do with your time." He pushed a lock of hair off of his face and turned his attention out the car window, suddenly taking an enormous interest in the houses passing by.

Santana reached her arm out and rested it on Kurt's shoulder. "Look, I- I'm sorry. I know I was being offensive and rude- hell, I'm _always_ offensive and rude. But in all seriousness… do a little flirting. Engage him in conversation. I'm pretty sure he's interested in you. And you could use a boy like that in your life. You two don't even have to get together_. _Even doing that whole lame friends without benefits thing would be really good for you."

Kurt softened when he heard this. For all the bitchy awful things she said, Santana could be a really good friend when she felt like it. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and then glanced at Blaine to see if he had been listening. The song on the radio changed to one of Katy Perry's latest singles, Kurt didn't know which one, he could never keep track of them all, and Blaine's face lit up.

"Yes! Oh man, I frickin' love this song, can you talk about good karma or-" Blaine started bouncing up and down in his seat so much that the car veered across the yellow line. Jeannie reached over and yanked the steering wheel hard to the right to get it back in its lane, giving Blaine a reproachful look and turning the radio down in the process after the car was back under control. Blaine looked over at her and mumbled a quick sorry before jumping in with the chorus and starting to sing.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was singing. In their driver's ed car. To Katy Perry. Not just lip-syncing. Not just quietly humming under his breath. No, full-on belting. And usually Kurt would roll his eyes at how preteen girl the whole thing was. But he was too busy focusing on Blaine's voice, which he could hear clearly now that the volume was at a reasonable level. And wow did Blaine have a voice. It was nothing like Kurt's soaring countertenor. But it was just as amazing. Kurt tried to put a name to it and finally came up with_ right_. Not too high, not too low, not too smooth, not too gravelly, not too loud, not too soft. Just… right.

And not only was Blaine a good singer. He was also dancing along in his seat with an exuberance that Kurt found extremely refreshing. It was nothing like the slightly spastic flailing that he had been doing just moments before. No, this looked choreographed, the way Blaine was moving side to side, snapping his fingers, nodding his head. Kurt was surprised that Blaine was managing to drive the car and do all this at the same time. Evidently Jeannie felt the same way and quickly shut the radio off.

Blaine's smile fell, but he kept singing the last chorus, even without the music in the background. Kurt let out a small laugh- _damn, he must _really _like this song_- and Blaine'_s_ eyes met his in the rearview mirror. Rather than moving away like Kurt had assumed it would, Blaine's gaze stayed locked on his. Kurt felt his breath catch and his throat tighten up because really, he couldn't help it, this boy was singing to him, serenading him, practically aching as he sang _just one touch _and _don't ever look back _and _let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans _and other things that made Kurt glad he was sitting down because he felt a little weak in the knees. Right after Blaine finished up, Kurt's ears still ringing with the intensity with which Blaine had sung the song, Blaine's eyes broke away from Kurt's and he returned his gaze to the road. Kurt vaguely realized it was because the light at which they had been stopped turned green. The trance he was in, recovering from the moment that he and Blaine had shared, was broken by Santana, who reached over to twine her pinky around his like she did so often with Britt.

"Hey. Look at me," she said softly

Kurt wrenched his gaze from the rearview mirror and glanced over at her. "Yeah?"

"Like I said before… I don't know if you guys will be something more, or if you'll even end up being friends. But you have to admit, he would make an _incredible _duet partner."

Kurt made a small smile and looked over at Blaine, who was now rapping along to Super Bass. "Yeah," he said fondly. "He would."


End file.
